


Spas

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Corrin vowed to give it a try.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Spas

**Author's Note:**

> for Half-A-Moon, kinda. ^^;; 'rising'

"This looks perfect, doesn't it, Corrin dear?" Camilla paused to admire the steam rising from the outdoor pools of the spa they were visiting. 

Beside her, Corrin nodded. It did look nice, though it was certainly... overwhelming, too. Well, Corrin expected the whole weekend would be. Everything Camilla had explained to her seemed overly... extravagant and rather a little invasive. Perhaps her feet _did_ need a little more care, but everything else just seemed like it was going to involve a lot of people touching her in questionable locations and... 

Maybe this was normal, though? Some of the heroines in her novels enjoyed this sort of pampering. And Camilla was certainly excited, so... She'd give it a try. If it got to be too much, she'd say so. If she liked, it, well-- 

Camilla did have a whole list of other spas for them to visit.


End file.
